1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to cable supports and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,994 describes a variety of J-hook cable supports that are usable with high performance communications cable, as well as other types of cables. Such cable supports allow cables to be supported without constrictions on the cables, and without damage to the cables. Cable supports of this sort are available from ERICO, Inc., of Solon, Ohio, USA.
Despite the benefits of J-hook cable supports previously available from ERICO, Inc., improvements in this area are possible.